


Rainfall

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Shagotte watches the rain and remembers the day she met her husband.
Relationships: Pantherlily/Shagotte (Fairy Tail)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Old request

Shagotte sat on the couch and looked out at the falling rain, her forehead pressed to the cool window pane. The world was lit in soft grays and blues, and the water drummed out a steady beat on her roof.

Her eyes drooped, until they were half-shut. Days like this were her favorite, though most others claimed them dreary. But to Shagotte, they reminded her of the time she first met her husband as they both ran for the meager cover of a store awning. A downpour had hit with no prior warning, and the pair had both been caught by surprise and without umbrellas. So they had been forced to wait out the storm beside one another - two strangers, staring out at the rain.

Lily, for all that he was a giant of a man that looked as if he could snap a metal pole in half (with his bare hands no less), had been shaking with terror from the flashing lightning, and rolling thunder. His trembling had ceased, however, the moment, Shagotte placed a hand on his arm.

Today, there was no thunder. Only the rain, and the steady beat of her own heart, lulling her fast to sleep.

Some time later, Lily found her there, with a small smile on her face. He sat beside his slumbering wife, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Then he pulled her against his chest and allowed his eyes to droop closed as well.

Even if the rain turned to thunder, they were both alright so long as they were together.


End file.
